


The Wolf and Red-clad Girl

by Kou (Rietto)



Series: AkaYona AU : Zeno caring Shin-Ah [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Still, author isn't sorry, word of god says Ao isn't Shin-Ah's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: "That's good. Even they're not the kind of people who'd abandon their own families."In which the ending is obvious from the start.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El lobo y la chica vestida de rojo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624548) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Near where Seiryuu lived was a house of a very old woman who lived alone.

Once in a while, her great-granddaughter would come to bring her rations and other things. She was a quiet girl well-known to the village. 

She’s a good girl.

She’s kind and caring.

She’d always do what she’s told.

Seiryuu knew the truth though. 

The girl was not satisfied with her life. He knew that inside, she was asking questions. Why couldn’t she do this? Why was she stuck in the village? Why why why why…

Same as himself.

To his eyes, it’s so obvious.

That’s why perhaps, he could feel some sort of solidarity with her.

That day too, she went to her great-grandmother’s house.

As always, Seiryuu couldn’t tear his eyes off of her.

* * *

Some idiot told her to get water.

Some idiot didn’t warn her about the warning Seiryuu gave the Elders yesterday, about wild animals getting more ferocious lately.

Of course.

What did he expect? To be heard? Of course not. Who’d listen to the words of a monster?

When he found her, she was already surrounded by a pack of wolves, obviously too scared to move.

Seiryuu beat them all.

She cried when it’s all over.

Seiryuu waited until she calmed down.

“Thank… you…”

She said between her sobs. Seiryuu stayed silent.

Even when she held his arm as he escort her back, he forced himself to stay silent.

* * *

Nothing changed.

Seiryuu told himself again and again.

It’s just in his mind.

She couldn’t be looking for him. 

Even if her eyes was looking at his general direction, it couldn’t be.

He closed his eyes and told himself again.

It couldn’t be.

* * *

Seiryuu had a special place. It was a tree which the villagers said had stopped blooming thousands of years ago. They said it’s because ashes of the first Seiryuu was scattered around it and killing it. Such was the cursed power of the monster, even in death still haunting the village.

Seiryuu liked to sit under the tree and just leaned against the cool trunk. 

The fact that from there, he could see the land and the village clearly helped too. Easing his job, and all.

One day, he fell asleep. It was spring, and the air felt cool and comforting. 

A rustle jolted him, who was always a light-sleeper, awake.

The red-clad girl was putting a blanket on him, and she seemed as surprised as he was. 

They stared at each other for what felt like forever before the girl stood up, bowed, and hurriedly ran away.

* * *

Seiryuu couldn’t find her anywhere.

There was only one place where he couldn’t see, his only blindspot.

Seiryuu leaned back to the tree and looked up. 

It couldn’t be.

He closed his eyes and told himself again.

It couldn’t be.

* * *

Seasons passed.

It was autumn when she was married to one of the Elder’ sons. 

Hurry, while the monster is still young and healthy, they said. 

She was an obedient girl, he knew.

She didn’t like her to be partner, he knew.

She’d be happy with him.

Seiryuu couldn’t believe it, but at least rather than with the monster…

His eyes throbbed. 

He told himself it’s due to hangover.

* * *

Seiryuu could always feel something inside him. An unwanted throbbing, like a pulse. Long ago, it was weak.

Long ago, there was a stronger pulse, which got weaker as the weaker one got stronger. Another pulse outside of him, belonging to someone dear to him who had left him alone.

It was winter when he could feel another pulse, weak and yet painful enough to make tears welled in his eyes.

Seiryuu ran to where the pulse was.

The thought about the pulse filled his mind completely, and so he only realized where was going when it was too late.

The red-clad girl was smiling. She’s smiling with tears on her eyes as she cradled a small baby in her arms.

“You have beautiful eyes…”

She said.

“… just like the man I love…”

* * *

Seiryuu ran away.

He’s dying, he’s dying…

He tried to convince himself it’s because of that that it hurt so much.

* * *

When he returned, the village was panicking.

A new Seiryuu had been born, said the midwives.

His mother had lost her mind, they said.

She took him and ran away, they said, and now the father was chasing after them. 

Seiryuu went to his special place, it’s easiest to look around in there and climbed to the highest branch to widened his field of vision. 

He found them near the river, and he rushed to where they were.

She was screaming, very unlike her usual quiet self.

“I want to be with this child! I don’t want to part with him!”

That’s why, Seiryuu could hear her even from afar.

“I don’t care! I’ll stay with Ao if that’s what it takes! This is my child! I’m not-”

She stopped, and Seiryuu forced himself to run faster.

When he got there, it was already too late.

She was laying there, with wide eyes. The rocks under her were turning red. 

The father was… Seiryuu looked around, and found him already on his way back to the village with her baby. 

He went to her, and just watched as her face turned paler by the minute.

When the sun rose, he closed her eyes and went back to the village.

The Elders were already waiting.


End file.
